Shinobu Yuuki
is a teenage human from an unnamed village. Appearance Shinobu appears to be a young petite girl of early teenage looks. During her first appearance, she is sporting short black hair and is often seen blushing. She wears shorts and a sweatshirt with a hood that she used to cover her face when approached by other kids. After being hired as a member of the Fairyland Hall staff, she is shown wearing the modified maid kimono uniform. Personality Shinobu, similarly to Touta, has a dream of leaving her village and climbing the tower at the capital city. Because of this, she is often picked on by the kids from village, a common behavior towards anyone keen on leaving their village. It seems like Shinobu is already somewhat used to such behavior, as when Touta disperses the children bullying her, she tells him that he shouldn't have bothered, in spite of having tears in her eyes and then subsequently ignores him when he attempts to question her.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-16 However, upon learning that Touta shares a similar dream with her, Shinobu begins calling him a "big boss bro" and after Touta's urging, a "sir". She also describes Touta's singing as a heavenly voice, later revealing that she recognized the song. Later, when he saves her after both fall off a cliff, she's seemingly embarrassed due to landing on top of him and blushes.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 16-37 Plot Shinobu appears for the first time in the outskirts of an unnamed village. She is seen surrounded by several kids, who tell her that she's not wanted here and is stupid for wanting to leave. They are approached by Touta, who intimidates them enough to make them run away. However, Shinobu tells him that he shouldn't have bothered and calls Touta short, much to his annoyance. She then further ignores him as he tries to speak to her, but when he expresses an interest in the motorbike, Shinobu asks him if he's able to fix it. When he replies negatively, she just stares at him. Shinobu then reveals that she possesses some skills of a mechanic thanks to her friend.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-16 Touta then asks her about the behavior of the kids and Shinobu reveals that she wants to go out to climb the tower, much to Touta's surprise, who tells her that she's like him. Later, as Touta claims that the motorbike is finally fixed, Shinobu attempts to ride it, while Touta watches, as well as the kids who've been hiding whole time. An unknown girl praises Touta and afterwards, Touta and Shinobu introduce themselves to each other. Shinobu then further reveals that her goal is to join the Neo Olympics, namely the Weeklong Grand Solar Race. Touta then reveals that his friend wants to sing at the Neo Olympics ceremony, with Touta being the back-up singer for him. This causes even greater disbelief among the kinds and Shinobu admits that not many dreams really come true. She reveals that her dream comes from a pilot she hasn't seen for long time.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 17-27 After Touta's speech about living, Shinobu listens to him sing. While the kids make fun of him for letting out only one tone, Shinobu thinks of his voice as that of an angel. When Touta becomes depressed due to his voice never changing, one of the kids grabs the motorbike and uncontrollably heads off a cliff, along with Shinobu. The boy falls off the motorbike and Touta runs for Shinbu, with both of them falling down. In spite of the pain, Touta's immortality saved them and Shinobu finds herself on top of him, much to her embarrassment. Later, Shinobu mentions the name of the song he attempted to sing earlier and both praise each other. Shinobu then happily accepts the offer to meet at the top of the tower.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 28-38 Afterwards, Shinobu is surprised to see Yukihime and her Magic to change her appearance. Yukihime and Touta then get ready to leave, saying good bye to Shinobu.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 39-40 Shinobu appears again at the shin-tokyo train station while trying to get ahold of touta on her phone.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 95, Pages 14 Shinobu reaches the Fairyland Hall after asking some people for directions and is called a Trespasser due to misunderstanding only to be save by Touta. UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 97, Pages 9-16 Skills and Abilities Shinobu has been shown to possess skills of a mechanic, something that she learnt from her friend.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 2, Page 16 *'Shinobu's Pactio Card': Shinobu's Pactio card, she received the card by having a contract with Touta.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 157, Page 1 **'Pactio Artifact': Shinobu's Artifact is a flying bike.UQ Holder! Manga: Chapter 158, Pages 6-7 Trivia * Shinobu shares a name and bares a strong resemblance to Shinobu Maehara from Love Hina. References Navigation Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Featured Articles